PJO Meme
by Queen Quicksilver
Summary: Features nine of the most powerful demigods and a war-crazy satyr. What could possibly go wrong?


**A/N: This is like one of those character memes, except that I write a short story for each item. Okay, let the craziness begin!**

* * *

**PJO Meme, Chapter 1: Boys Will Be Boys**

_"I've always tried to turn every disaster into an opportunity." -John D. Rockfeller_

Disclaimer: All rights to their respective owners.

* * *

**_Choose 10 of your favorite PJO/HoO characters and list them down in any order._**

1. Annabeth  
2. Hazel  
3. Frank  
4. Percy  
5. Piper  
6. Jason  
7. Leo  
8. Nico  
9. Thalia  
10. Coach Hedge

_**1, 4 and 3 go to the zoo together. What happens?**_

"Annabeth," Percy said. "Can you get us some ice cream?

"Sure," Annabeth said, eyeing him suspiciously. "But why can't you go get some for yourselves?"

"Aww, please?" Percy begged, pouting.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain."

"Remember!" Percy called out after her. "Blueberry for me!"

"Okay, so what was that _really_ about?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Frank, my friend," Percy put an arm around his shoulder. "We are going to have some fun."

* * *

"AIEEEE!"

An ear-piercing shriek almost caused Annabeth to drop the ice cream cones she was holding. A group of zoo keepers rushed passed her. One of them was clutching what looked like a bag of tranquilizer darts.

"What the...?" Annabeth tried to look for the source of confusion. She found it and groaned.

A huge, twenty-pound gray blur came barreling into the scene. The elephant raised its massive trunk and stomped it's feet, crushing a nearby pretzel stand. The vendor barely managed to dive out of the way and save himself from being squashed flat like a pancake. People were screaming, running around and shoving each other around.

"Percy Jackson!" Annabeth screamed over all the mayhem.

Percy grinned at her. "Did you get my ice cream?"

"Both of you stop it this very instant!" Annabeth screamed at him.

To her utmost horror, Percy grabbed onto the elephant's trunk. Frank hoisted him up onto his back. Percy summoned his sword, raised it and hollered at the top of his lungs. "PUNY MORTALS!"

He even made the surrounding fountains erupt around him in a dazzling display of water and rusty coins. Annabeth didn't think it was possible, but the screaming around her got even louder.

Suddenly, a flash of silver darted past Annabeth and impaled itself on Frank's leg. The elephant cried out in pain, and reared up. Percy was sent flying off its back.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

Thankfully, Percy landed in one of the fountains. Annabeth knew that the water would cushion her boyfriend's fall. Frank, however, was not as lucky. The poor guy (or rather, elephant) crashed into a small cluster of trees. The greenery was so dense that it was almost impossible to see what was going on.

Frank seemed to shrink back into his human form, confusing the zoo keepers. The braver ones dared to venture closer. They were given quite a shock.

A giant eagle (Annabeth could only assume that it was Frank) soared into the clear blue sky. It dove into the fountain and swiftly emerged, bearing Percy on his back. It swooped towards Annabeth, and the daughter of Athena had a moment of fear as the great bird picked her up with its mighty talons. Finally, the majestic animal ascended into the sky, leaving the crowd in a state of confusion.

"Oh, come on," Percy said once they were a safe distance from the zoo. "It wasn't even just a _little_ bit fun?"

Annabeth sighed. "Can't I take you _anywhere?"_

The giant eagle cawed in reply.

* * *

**_It's 2's birthday. What does 7 and 10 give him/her?_**

"Happy birthday, Hazel!"

"Wha...?" Hazel blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's your birthday, silly!" Leo grinned at her.

"But-" Hazel started to say.

"And we both got you something!" Hazel turned to see Coach Hedge standing beside Leo.

"Uh, that's really nice of you both," Hazel sat up. "But-"

"Here!" Hedge beamed and thrust a brown paper package tied up with string into her hands. It was lumpy and weighed quite a bit. "We both got you something! Open it!"

Not knowing what else to do, Hazel untied the strings holding the clumsily-wrapped package together. A small hand gun fell into her lap.

"It was on the cover of _Guns & Ammo!" _the satyr said proudly.

"Thank you...?" Hazel said, staring at the weapon on her lap.

"It shoots celestial bronze bullets, too!" Leo said happily. "I tweaked it a little bit. Y'know, a little bit of polishing here, a little bit of re-building there-"

"You never know when you'll need to defend yourself," Hedge said wisely. "Reminds me of the winter of 1985. It was a cold, cold day. I was in the middle of town, minding my own business, when suddenly, _Bam! _A blood-thirsty pack of-"

"Coach!" Hazel interrupted him. "It's not my birthday today!"

They both froze. "What?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you both," Hazel explained. "My birthday isn't until next month!"

"But, Frank!" Leo frowned. "He said that..."

"Damnation!" Hedge whipped out his cludgel. "We've been tricked!"

Leo adjusted his tool belt. "Nobody messes with Valdez and Hedge."

They both marched out the door. Hazel sighed. _Boys will be boys!_

"Oh well," she yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

**And that was the first chapter of this meme! I hope you all liked it! Leave a review and I'll give you the next chapter ASAP. Oh, and just for the record, I get the questions from a bunch of select memes.**

**Byeeee!**  
**Queen Quicksilver**

_**Original cover picture from: post/47076176583/kurokitsunei-art-by-viria**_


End file.
